Taking Over Me
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Aku telah mempercayaimu, tapi kau menghianatinya. Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk mencarimu. Dan aku harus memburumu demi kehidupan... demi nafas... yang kau rebut dariku. Please review.


_**Hn...**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't my own. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

**TAKING OVER ME**

Aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, tetapi aku ingat semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku.

Malam ini, aku terbaring di ranjang. Mataku terbuka setelah terbangun dari tidur lelap karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuiku. Punggung tanganku menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Sembari menatap langit-langit, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan mimpi itu lagi… memikirkanmu.

Tetapi, siapa yang bisa memutuskan mimpi apa yang didapatkan?

Terutama mimpi yang kualami sampai saat ini.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu itu memenuhi pikiranku. Sikapmu yang lembut... kebaikanmu... senyumanmu... kehangatanmu... masih terasa di tubuhku sampai sekarang.

Dan aku membenci hal itu.

Karena semua itu hanyalah kebohongan...

Kebohongan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Aku teringat dengan sangat jelas. Saat itu... di malam bulan purnama... di mana waktuku telah berhenti.

Kau membantai seluruh keluarga kita.

Darah berceceran di tanah dan dinding-dinding. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Aku yang saat itu masih sangat kecil berlari melewati semua itu. Dan kau menyambutku di rumah dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dengan kedua orang tua kita terbaring kaku di hadapanmu.

Apa kau telah melupakan... semua yang kuketahui dan semua yang kita miliki?

Aku tahu... setelah perselisihanmu dengan anggota Uchiha lain, kau telah berubah. Sikap lembut yang kau miliki, kebaikanmu, waktumu... semua telah berubah.

Tapi, aku masih belum yakin tentang itu.

Karenanya, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara denganmu sebelum kau pergi. Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku berlatih.

Kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya melambaikan tanganmu, menyuruhku untuk mendekatimu. Aku berjalan mendekat dan kau menyentuh dahiku dengan dua jarimu.

"_Maaf, Sasuke... lain kali, ya..." _

_Aku cemberut atas jawabanmu itu. Tetapi, aku menyadari perubahan ekspresi dan sinar matamu. Kenapa... ekspresimu menjadi seperti itu?_

"_Hari ini aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu." Kau bangkit berdiri, menghiraukan aku yang masih cemberut di belakangmu._

"_Selalu saja menyentuh dahiku sambil bilang 'maaf, Sasuke'..." kataku saat itu. "Lalu kakak bilang 'hari ini'. Padahal kakak tidak pernah memperhatikanku."_

Aku ingat dengan jelas. Setelah aku berkata begitu pun, kau masih menghiraukanku dan tetap melangkahkan kakimu ke luar. Hanya saja, aku mengerti satu hal.

Bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berubah... tetap seperti dulu...

Dan aku juga mengetahui bahwa kau mencintaiku.

Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Kenapa hanya demi mengukur _utsuwa_mu, kau sampai membantai seluruh anggota klan?

Di saat pembantaian itu terjadi, tanpa sadar aku lari darimu. Ketakutan menjalar di seluruh tubuhku saat itu. Kau menghiraukan itu semua dan berlari mengejarku.

"_Bohong." Air mata mengalir deras di pipiku. Tubuh kecilku bergetar ketakutan. "Ini bukan kakak. Habis..."_

"_Alasanku untuk terus bersandiwara jadi kakak seperti keinginanmu adalah... untuk mengukur utsuwamu." Kau berbicara tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Apa maksudmu mengukur utsuwaku?_

"_Kau akan menjadi lawan untuk memastikan kemampuanku, tersimpan kemungkinan seperti itu." Tatapanmu yang dingin itu... benar-benar membuatku takut. "Kau menganggapku menyebalkan dan membenciku. Aku membiarkanmu hidup karena kau memiliki keinginan untuk melampauiku. Semua untukku..._

"_Kau orang yang juga bisa membangkitkan kemampuan bola mata Mangekyoushi Sharingan. Tapi, ada syarat tertentu untuk itu."_

_Syarat... apa?_

"_Kau harus membunuh... teman terdekatmu."_

Karena ucapanmu itu, aku nyaris membunuhnya... membunuh teman terdekatku... membunuh Naruto...

Dan karena dirimu jugalah aku menghianati Naruto.

Semua karena kau.

Setelah pembantaian itu, aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Tetapi, aku tak bisa.

Kemanapun aku pergi, kau selalu menghantuiku. Bahkan saat aku memutuskan untuk berduka di sisi danau... wajahmu terpantul di permukaan air.

Aku sangat kesal dan marah saat itu, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam danau. Karena aku berpikir...

Jika aku melihat cukup dalam, akan terlihat begitu banyak hal yang telah kau rebut selama ini.

Aku telah mempercayaimu.

Tetapi, kau menghianati kepercayaanku.

Dan aku memutuskan jika itu demi membunuhmu...

Aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Aku akan terus berjalan walau segelap apapun.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan.

Hanya untuk mencarimu...

Aku rela dibawa ular berbisa. Menghianati desa. Menghianati sahabatku.

Karena...

Aku harus memburumu.

Demi kehidupan...

Demi nafas...

...yang kau rebut dariku selama ini.

**OWARI**

**A/N** : Hmm... singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Maaf, jika fic ini jelek dan tidak dimengerti.

Tolong dimaklumi, karena fic ini hasil dari kebosanan yang melanda.

Fic berdasarkan lagu "Taking Over Me" milik Evanescence.

Dari dulu aku merasa bahwa lagu-lagu Evanescence selalu menggambarkan perasaan para chara Naruto.

Dan ini salah satunya.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
